Touched
by Unlimited Depths
Summary: Sometimes dreams are just dreams, whispers of memory and magic. Sometimes dreams are something more, when you are more open to endless possibilities and hopes. Sometimes when it reaches out, you reach back. Ash Ketchum has been Touched. Mystery Legendary
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum jerked up. His eyes flared wide, he panted heavily as his dream took him from a deep, deep sleep to completely awake in a matter of seconds. His heart slammed against his ribcage. Each beat sent a _whomp whomp_ through his ears. He ran a hand across his forehead, flicking off a sheen of sweat.

The young boy looked around his room. Doodads and other pieces of his life were scattered around. A small television set was set to a trainer battle highlight channel, featuring reruns of old conference and gym battles. As Ash tried to focus, he could tell the gym featured this time was the one in Vermillion.

He shook his head slightly and continued to look around. There, hanging off a lamp was his new Pokémon League hat, just one of a hundred and won by sending in so many postcards.

Everything seemed normal, just as he had left it when he went to sleep. He may need to clean, but other than that, there was nothing strange or different. At least, not that he noticed.

As he lay back down – it was the middle of the night after all – he didn't notice his window open and close, a shimmering shape slipping away. As his eyes drifted closed, he would not see a highly stylized musical note on the outside of his shoulder. A note that would change him immensely, tattooing him as touched, chosen.

It was clearly the work of a power beyond that of a tattoo artist. There was no scarring, no irritation of the surrounding skin, no need to treat the shoulder any differently, no infection, and most importantly, no hint as to how the mark came to be permanently attached to Ash.

When Ash awoke the next morning, he went to breakfast like normal. He changed to go help in the yard. It wasn't until late morning when the daily routine was upset.

It was a warm morning for Pallet Town, warm enough that Ash pulled his tee-shirt off to continue working.

"What is that Ash?" His mother asked.

When he blinked in confusion, she touched the black ink of the note on his shoulder with a finger.

"I don't know, I mean, I had a bad dream, but it didn't have anything to do with this. At least, I don't think so." Ash said.

Delia Ketchum sighed before asking, "What dream?"

"I was standing in a big room, I couldn't see very far because it was very dark and there was a really bright light shining in my eyes. I heard from around me 'What is Life if not a stage?' Then I woke up. It was still really early, so I went back to bed." Ash explained.

/\/\/\/\/\

Two years passed. Time played its game, of moving faster than imaginable some days and months, while other periods seemed to stretch into infinity. The last few days having seemed like a month all themselves, as today was an important day for Ash. Today was his long awaited, eagerly anticipated first day of his Pokémon journey.

And so he pulled on his jeans as he hopped out of his bedroom, his black tee-shirt tossed over his shoulder and hat clutched in his teeth.

Ash had not meant to oversleep. It was just something he did. Most of the time, he had no explanation or excuse, he just slept. Today, however, was created by a dream. Not just any dream, but one dream in particular.

This dream was the one he had experienced on and off for two years. He would stand in a dark space, sometimes he could see more than other times. Once he was on the stage in the Theater. Another, he was in the middle of a field. This time, he had been in the center of an arena. Sometimes there would be a crowd, uncountable eyes watching him intently. Other times, like this last dream, there was no noise, no movement, nothing except the sensation of being watched from every angle.

From around him came the same question that came to identify these dreams as different, because every one of these strange dreams asked the same question.

"What is Life if not a Stage?"

Ash pulled his shirt on over his head, hair wild and untamable, as he ran through the streets. Professor Oak's Ranch was just a couple of blocks away and he was definitely going to make it in time to receive a Pokémon. He put his hat on over his head. Finally, he was old enough before a journey day to be sent out into the world. Some people chose to stay around the area they were born or to skip the journey. Ash wanted to see the world and he was going to make the most of his journey.

As he skidded to a stop in front of the Professor's Ranch and Laboratory, he saw the dust of Gary Oak's convertible as the 10 year old rival of Ash had one of his groupies drive him away from Pallet. Ash shook his head slightly and headed onto the grounds of the Ranch.

Ash darted up a well manicured dirt path, leading up the hill to where the Ranch stood proudly. A tall windmill behind the main building gave the laboratory a distinct flavor and the sounds of Pokémon floated in the air from the pastures behind the building.

When he got to the door, he called out, "Professor Oak? Are you there? It is me, Ash, sorry I am late!"

A moment later, an older man stuck his head out the door, a smile on his face. "You haven't been late for a while Ash, what kept you?"

Before his first strange dream, Ash had been chronically late. After that first dream, Ash started appearing early, if not exactly on time. Eventually, his Mother asked him about it and all he could say was 'The stage waits for no one.'

"A weird dream, like the others. Anyway, am I too late?"

Professor Oak shook his head, "No Ash, you are fine. You are cutting it close, but are not really late."

The two headed in through the main door, past a comfortable living room with a beautiful coffee table and plush sofas.

It was only a few moments, but to Ash it felt like an eternity, for the two to reach the sterile and stark laboratory. The Professor continued forward as Ash started to fall behind.

"Every year, Ash, the regional Pokémon Professors are asked to identify three of their best and brightest. Those three are given specially bred Pokémon for their journey. Those Pokémon are rare in the wild, but not so rare as to be only found through the Professors."

Professor Oak turned around, Pokéball in hand. On the upper red half of the ball a jagged lightening bolt blazed proudly.

"In the past, I, along with my colleagues, have occasionally needed to expand that three to more, more frequently four than five or more. Regardless of how many new trainers there are, there is always the last one who is given a Pokémon without the benefit of choice. Today, that trainer is you."

"I understand Professor," Ash said, "I am sorry I was unable to get here on time to be part of the ceremony."

"Nonsense my boy, today is not one of regret or apologizes. You got here as soon as you could and now you are going on a Pokémon journey."

The professor put the Pokéball on a table between his workspace and Ash. The older man moved behind the table, getting into a drawer as he continued to talk. "Now, not all ten year olds want to become Pokémon trainers. We do our best to make sure those who do have the opportunity, regardless of what Pokémon they receive on or before their journey. On these days, those new trainers come to a Professor or a local Nurse Joy to receive this, their Pokédex."

A red device was placed next to the Pokéball, it was about twice as tall as it was wide. Ash could see some cameras and that the front would open like a door to reveal certain contents – such as a screen probably.

The Professor continued to move, now reaching up into another drawer as Ash inspected the Pokédex from afar. Unlike the first Pokéball, which was expanded, the five shrunk Pokéballs on the table had no embellishments.

"Talk with any Nurse Joy and they can help you get more Pokéballs or can direct you where to purchase more. Ash, it is time for you Pokémon Journey. Are you ready?"

Ash nodded, not trusting his voice. He reached forward, collecting the Pokédex and putting it in his back pocket while the extra Pokéballs went in his front pocket. Finally, his hand lightly grazed the specially marked Pokéball. Ash glanced at the Professor.

"May I?"

At the older man's nod, Ash triggered the device which emitted a stream of white which formed into a small yellow Pokémon. It's long ears ended in a dark brown and it's flat tail was stiff, though clearly in the jagged shape of a lightening bolt. Horizontal stripes ran up its back.

Ash knelt down and looked it in the eyes.

"Hello, I am Ash."

The Pokémon snorted, turning away, "Pikaa."

"I guess I am your trainer now. We are going on a journey."

The Pokémon let a few sparks from its cheeks, but gave no other response.

Ash looked up at the Professor, who answered the unasked question. "All Pokémon, like all humans, have their own personalities, joys, and desires. It can take some time for the bond between human and Pokémon to form and develop."

Ash stood up and gave a sharp nod. He pulled the Pokédex from his pocket. "Is there anything I should know about this?"

/\/\/\/\/\

It was about an hour later as Ash, Pikachu moping and irritable in Ash's arms, stepped off the Ranch's grounds. Waiting for him was his Mom, a big grin on her face.

"Everything go well?"

Ash looked at the surly Pokémon in his arms. "I believe so. It should just take a bit of time. Anyway, the show must go on."

Delia laughed, "Well, I brought your back pack with everything you need, including clean pairs of underwear."

"Thank you Mom, you are the best."

Ash carefully put Pikachu on the ground, Pikachu in response turned away from him. Back at the Ranch, Ash had scanned the electric type Pokémon with the Pokédex. For as interesting as the blurb on the species was, Ash was more interested in the Pokémon's attitude than anything. Ash stepped forward and gave his Mom a big hug.

"I am heading out Mom. I will call you from the Pokémon Center when I get there."

"Take care of yourself." Delia said, "Oh my baby boy, you are going to be amazing."

"Thanks and I will."

/\/\/\/\/\

That evening, Ash sat on the edge of the bed of the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. It had been quite the hectic day, what with meeting Pikachu, meeting Misty, running from a flock of Spearow, and Pikachu needing medical attention. Still, it had been a pleasure meeting Nurse Joy.

Then there were those three idiots from Team Rocket. It wasn't like they were too hard to deal with, but still, it had just been the cherry on top of the sundae. Well, it would have been had Misty not caught up with him yelling about her bike. Really, all he could hope for was that tomorrow would be a better day.

Still, there was something tickling the back of his mind. He had tossed and turned for a long time before sitting up to try and figure it out. Something about how he was talking to Pikachu. Something about not really wanting to capture new Pokémon yet. Something about elegance and grace in battle and life. Being something more?

None of that was strange exactly, but it was different. It was almost as if the voice from those weird dreams was constantly in his head. No, more than that, almost as if the voice was trying to comment on the decisions he was making at the time he was trying to decide what to do.

Of course, his headache was less from the dream voice and more from Misty. She seemed like she could be nice, but she had a set of lungs on her. Not to mention a bit of an attitude. Ash had tried talking to her, but all he got was more complaints. The rain was miserable. He ruined her bicycle. He owed her. It was all a bit much.

He had run into Misty as the rain started down and Pikachu was feeling the effects of illness. A stray ThunderShock attack had arced out a few minutes into Ash asking for directions. How was he supposed to know a sick Pikachu would strike the nearest metal object with lightning?

Pokémon and people get sick. It happens and there are side effects. What did she want from him? He had only been a trainer for a few hours by the time they met.

Still, it was interesting.

Misty had decided she was going to follow him until her bike was replaced. Ash took a deep breath, focusing on the fact it was after midnight. She had every right to do what she thought was best and it could be nice to have someone to talk with on the journey. Hopefully she would stop yelling soon so they could talk.

Yes, he had Pikachu with him and Pikachu was family. Or, at least, Ash looked forward to the day Pikachu was family. Ash looked over at the sleeping Pokémon, running an hand over his partner's head and back.

Underneath, no that was not the right word. Behind? Echoing? Maybe that. Echoing through his brain was the question that had woken him up from his dreams for years. The question he desperately wanted an answer for.

"What is life if not a stage?"

/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\

Ash sat down heavily, putting his pack to the side. Now deep in Viridian Forrest, the last few days had been interesting. Yes, interesting was the most positive way to spin it. A less charitable person would describe it as frustrating or stupid.

First, Pikachu was still being stubborn. Ash sighed, that wasn't a kind or even fair way of describing it. Pikachu was trying to understand his new trainer and Ash was trying to do the same. The understanding Ash was looking for would take time and dedication by both of them. While they both had taken steps, that was all, just steps.

While they had walked together for a while, Pikachu eventually had climbed onto his shoulder. Still, Ash felt the emotional distance.

It made traveling a bit awkward. After all, Pikachu was willing to listen and travel with him, but still did not completely trust Ash.

Then, and much more frustrating, was Misty stayed about fifteen feet behind him at all times. Just glowering, arms crossed. She refused to walk with him the entire day, but she also refused to let him go his own way. Behind his back, she muttered off and on all day about the ruined bike, completely ignoring every time he would apologize and ask her to talk with him.

Well, if Misty wanted to follow him forever, he would just have to get used to it.

The boy smiled as he worked to start a campfire. Other than those minor inconveniences, the day had been rather pleasant. It was fantastic getting the opportunity to see what was on the other side of the hill. Now in the Forrest, what was behind the next old, giant tree.

The fire sparked to life and started to burn merrily.

Ash dug into his pack. He had done so briefly here and there, mostly seeking something in particular each time. In doing so, he kept reminding himself to check and see everything his Mom had packed. This time, he pulled a book out.

It was a notebook, with a lime green cover. There was nothing else on the cover, so Ash flipped thorugh it quickly. It was a blank notebook, no lines, and almost no writing. The exception Ash found when he pulled a pen out of his backpack and turned to the first page. There in his Mother's handwriting was a note.

 _Ash, I am so proud of you! You have grown so much and you are ready for your Pokémon Journey. I wanted you to have a notebook to keep track of anything you want. Good luck! Mom – P.S. Don't forget to change your underwear!_

Ash smiled, his Mom was the best. And he already had something to write, it had been bouncing around in the back of his mind for the last hour or so.

 _Drifting white clouds dance_

 _Blue sky painted by tallest trees_

 _Leading to new days_

Ash blinked, looking over the short poem again. Haiku? It seemed like it. It was not a perfect poem, but still. This poem seemed to be something more. Was it because of that dream voice? Or because he finally had something to say? He turned to Pikachu.

"That was strange. I have written haikus for class before, but this seems to have come rather easily."

"Pikaaa? Pika pi pika pikachu?"

Not really understanding everything Pikachu said, Ash grinned. "It is not really a problem, it is just weird and I wanted to share it with you. Anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to write down to begin with."

Ash turned the page before putting pen to paper again. "Alright, Pikachu, nod if you know a move. ThunderShock? ThunderWave? Quick Attack? Agility? Thunderbolt? Growl?"

As Pikachu nodded or shook his head for each move, Ash's pen darted across the page, listing the moves Pikachu knew. After listing off all the moves he could remember in relation to Pikachus generally, Ash had a list of moves his Pikachu could perform.

He hummed, "You are awesome Pikachu, you know some really great moves. But moves and power aren't everything. "After all, what is life if not a stage?"

He froze as soon as the words left his mouth. Licking his lips, Ash continued, "I think at the next Pokémon Center, I need to talk with Professor Oak."

His eyes drifted back across the page, to the listed moves. Ash rubbed Pikachu's head, getting a pleased "Chuuu."

"I have the outline of an idea, but I want to think it through a little bit more. Why don't we go to sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a good day."

/\/\/\/\/\

That night, Ash dreamed. The darkness was around him again, but instead of panic, Ash felt like he was exactly where he needed to be. It was comforting to be on the theater stage, to see the bright lights hiding the audience, if there was one.

The dream voice spoke, distorted through distance, quietly echoing from beyond vision and dream.

" _YOU ARE ALMOST READY. OUR BOND WILL BE VISIONARY AND I WILL BE YOUR MUSE. MANY FAVOR YOU, MANY HAVE CHOSEN YOU. YOU REACHED BACK TO ME AND ONLY ME. IN TIME I WILL HELP YOU TOUCH THE GIFTS OF OTHERS. WITH ME, YOU WILL CREATE YOUR OWN DESTINY. SLEEP ASH AND KNOW I AM CLOSE, YOU ARE PROTECTED._

 _SEEK TO ANSWER, SEEK TO BE._

 _WHAT IS LIFE IF NOT A STAGE?"_

The lights seemed to dim and Ash drifted into a deeper sleep, a sleep uninterrupted by dreams.

Yet, when Ash woke the next morning, feeling refreshed, Ash could remember the entire message. Quickly, he wrote it down in the journal. Perhaps this visitor would return, but for now, he had something to take back to the Professor.

/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while, a couple of days, for Ash, Pikachu, and Misty to make their way through Viridian Forest and to the short path to Pewter City. On Ash's belt were three filled Pokéballs.

It had been a challenge, to make it through, but it seemed like everything was going to be okay.

It hadn't started out great. A Caterpie had stopped by the camps one morning as they woke up. Well, it had come by Misty's camp, completely freaking her out. She was not a fan of bugs and definitely not a fan of Ash catching the curious Pokémon.

After Ash spent a bit of time talking with Pikachu and Caterpie, he decided to change his shirt before going on that morning. It had been a couple of days, which was fine as they were in the forrest, so it was the first time he had changed in front of Misty. Not that he was shy or anything, it just hadn't come up.

As he pulled his shirt off, Misty gasped and pointed. Ash took a breath, ready to explain when he paused. His musical note tattoo was on his right shoulder. Misty was facing his left shoulder. He looked down, his mom was not going to be pleased.

Matching the strange appearance of the music note was a quill pen. Same placement, just on the opposite side of the body. It also had more detail. While the note was solid, the Quill was painted in white, with grey highlights sketching in the details of a feather. Behind the Quill was a ribbon in a foam green, no not lime or foam, but a light green.

Ash looked to his right shoulder and saw a matching ribbon behind the music note. Ash ran a hand through his hair, as he had taken the hat off when he changed his shirt. He told Misty the story of the first tattoo, but she of course, didn't believe him.

After all, tattoos as a general rule don't just appear. Still his surprise gave him some points, but the acceptance was a different matter altogether.

Then the night before leaving the forest, Ash wrote another haiku.

 _Twisting paths of fate_

 _Guiding through the forest of life_

 _Seeking a changed world_

Ash was less pleased with this poem as it seemed to speak of a destiny, implying a warning of some sort.

As such, when the group hit Pewter City, Ash explicitly asked for directions to the Pokémon Center. The Gym could wait.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Professor, all I can see is the back of your head." Ash said a moment after the call connected.

Professor Oak turned around, "Oh my, I do apologize. I could have sworn the camera was, oh,never mind. What can I do for you today, Ash?"

Ash opened his mouth before closing it. He opened it again, before shaking his head and taking off his jacket. The Professor rubbed his nose before leaning forward as Ash pushed up his left sleeve to reveal the hint of the new tattoo. Ash turned his shoulder to the camera, bringing the quill directly into the Professor's eye line.

Ash finally spoke, "I had another dream. I wrote down the message and I can get that for you, but it seems like I am connected with a Pokémon or a person or something. It chose me, but apparently I chose it."

The Professor nodded slowly, "Chosen you say?"

Ash nodded, letting the sleeve fall as he reached down to his pack. He pulled out the notebook, flipping to the right page. "Yeah, the message is a bit long, but the line was 'Many favor you" then it goes on to say I chose it back. There was some other stuff, it sounds like I am going to change the world or something. There are gifts from those others, I wrote it down, but I don't know what to do with it."

"Verbatim?"

"I think so," Ash said with a shrug, "My visitor seemed to want me to remember it. I woke up and was able to write it down easily, so it should be pretty accurate."

"Then put it up to the camera and I can take a photograph of it. I think I have a couple of people I can call."

Ash lifted the page up, filling the screen with his handwriting. The Professor hummed, "Alright, I got it, anything else?"

"Take a picture of this too." Ash said, turning to the most recent haiku.

"Done, it is a nice poem."

"I felt ill at ease when I wrote it down, could you see if anyone would look into that as well?"

"Sure. I will."

"Alright, so I am calling from Pewter City, I met a couple new Pokémon on the way and Pikachu is becoming a close friend. Also, I met a girl by the name of Misty."

"Congratulations. I look forward to hearing more, but I should start getting this mystery solved. Why don't you call your mother?"

Ash nodded, "Of course."

As soon as the screen went black, he dialed the most familiar number he knew. "Hi, Mom!"

/\/\/\/\/\

The gym battle in Pewter City, and the steps leading up to it, including meeting Brock and his family was a lot of fun. Ash especially enjoyed winning the Boulder Badge from Brock. Though the celebration was slightly hindered due to distant cheering in his brain for approval of using such unorthodox techniques and strategies such as turning on the sprinkler system using Pikachu's electrical attacks. And it was cool that Brock was going to join them on the journey.

The trio and Pikachu made their way towards Mount Moon. Misty caught on to the fact that Ash wanted to go to Cerulean City for his next badge. She had already started to try and get him to change course once they made their way through the mountain.

He had tried to ignore her, pointing out that here were a couple of specified routes the Pokémon League encouraged trainers to visit the gyms. His route had Cerulean as the second stop. The voice in his head was vocal about rules hampering creativity, but also recognized that sometimes rules were helpful. It was a bit loud.

Ash pointed out that to become a master, one was first an apprentice. This gym track was his apprenticeship and he needed to learn the rules in order to break them. Misty was not mollified, but the voice in his head seemed to shift to approval.

Soon enough, the group was at the base of the towering mountain range which along with the gulf split Kanto in half. The snowcapped peak scratched the sky, causing the clouds to split around it.

More importantly to Ash, there was a Pokémon Center nearby.

Again the tattoo had changed, after the discussion about route. Ash had started taken to changing away from the others to check his tattoos. Now, the ribbons seemed to extend up his shoulder and across his back. He wasn't sure how far it went because he didn't have a mirror. He would check one night in a Pokémon Center.

When the Professor answered the video call and smiled at Ash, the boy let out a sigh of relief. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder and waived to the Professor as Ash said, "Hello Professor."

"Ash, you will not believe how much fun you have given me. I know you young ones find studying to be boring, but this research has been quite invigorating for me."

Ash grinned, "I am glad I could help with your studies Professor."

"Yes, I am sure you are," Professor Oak said lightly, "Still, you are calling to see if I have any answers for you. That or your tattoo changed again."

Ash just nodded as the Professor continued. "Well, good news and bad news. I was able to confirm a suspicion of mine with a couple of friends. I was able to speak with Professor Willow and a couple of other contacts in Sinnoh and Unova. Apparently this phenomena occurs in those regions more frequently than any other region. According to Professor Willow, you are what is called Touched."

Ash blinked, but before he could ask for clarification, Professor Oak held up a hand and continued. "The first part of understanding this phenomena is to understand the mythological nature of certain Pokémon. See, just as in certain cultures there stories of humans with divine powers, gods if you will, there is the same in Pokémon. There are tales of Pokémon being singular in all of time and space. Pokémon with powers of the fundamental structure of the world covering domains such as life, earth, death, fire, and more. It seems like there are many such Pokémon, but individuals rarely encounter them due to their singular nature."

The Professor paused, leaning forward conspiratorially. "In Sinnoh, there are stories of a Pokémon whose existence that has Touched artists of all kinds. A Pokémon who acts as a source of guidance and inspiration to those with an inclination to create."

"Which is why I am marked with a musical note and a quill?" Ash asked. Nearby, Misty and Brock exchanged a look, but didn't get involved.

Professor Oak tapped his lip with a finger. "I would think so. My friend, Professor Rowan told me about this Pokémon. The Pokémon is called Meloetta and it is thought the Pokémon brought humanity song, writing, performance, dance, and other creative endeavors to the world. By being Touched and bound to Meloetta, you will find gifts in those fields. Some or all, no one really knows."

"That is why those poems seemed to come fairly easily." Ash said.

"Yes, but Ash you need to be careful about who you let know about this. There are tales of those Touched by Pokémon and those stories don't all have happy endings. Those touched can exhibit great power, channeling the influence of and being the avatar for these Legendary Pokémon. No one is really sure how powerful the Touch of Meloetta is or even if Meloetta has ever Touched someone in this manner before, but if they have the gifts seem to be more subtle."

Ash frowned, glancing at Pikachu. "Professor, what about those Many the message talked about. Have I been touched by more than one Pokémon?"

Professor Oak shrugged, "Honestly, I have been more focused on your original need of identifying what is going on. As to these others, I think that is something you find for yourself and keep close to the vest. If you are that valuable, someone may try to control you."

"Okay," Ash said, rubbing Pikachu's ear lightly. "Now you mentioned a binding. What about the tattoos? They are starting to stretch across my back."

"It is different depending on the legend you work from and the Pokémon involved. Typically, Meloetta is not referenced. So, all I can do is try to explain what the experts think, but they are all guessing because they don't know the details. The working thought is that the tattoos are a manifestation of the bond, being how in line you are with the Pokémon who has touch you. If the ribbon is stretching out, it may be complete when it encircles you."

Ash took a deep breath, "I can see that. I will keep you informed. From what you are telling me about Meloetta, I think I understand a bit how the tattoos relate to the Touch."

"Interesting. Look, Ash, I am going to stop looking into this for your safety. I am relatively easy to track and from me, you. Here is my advice, keep you thoughts close. Soon you will be the expert and it will be to you who future generations look. I will help how I can, but I am going to have to be discrete."

"Thank you, Professor, for everything. I will keep that in mind. Enjoy returning to your normal research."

"I will my boy."

/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, the sun was up and high in the sky, and as Ash waited for his traveling companions he sat out on a boulder in front of the Pokémon Center. As he soaked up the sun, he let his pen sit on a blank page in his notebook. Previous pages had the move lists for all his Pokémon, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and a male Nidoran that had been lost in Viridian Forrest.

Suddenly, inspiration struck.

 _Tallest peaks touch sky_

 _The hardest path most rewarding_

 _The endless journey_

Ash glanced up at the dark grey mountain range he could appreciate their majesty as the next stage of his journey. But still, it was quite a strange little haiku he had written. He blinked, letting his eyes refocus. Sitting next to him was a strange Pokémon. Pikachu and Nidoran were playing in the field while Butterfree and Pidgeotto flitted about the sky. Ash smiled down at his surprise companion.

Next to him was a long faced Pokémon with almost acorn shaped hair and dark brown rings around its eyes. There were other bands of dark brown on its neck, arms and legs as well as the entirety of the ears. The long tail ended in a brush-like tuft of fur, dyed rainbow. On a closer look, the tail clearly had been used for painting and the white fur had absorbed some of the colors.

"Smear smeargle."

"Hello, and who might you be?" Ash asked as he pulled his Pokédex from his pocket.

He scanned the wild Pokémon and ignored the devices voice as he skimmed through the written information. This was a Smeargle, a normal type Pokémon native to Johto.

"You are a long way from home, what brings you to Kanto and Mount Moon?"

Smeargle responded with a "Smear" and a tap with his tail to each of Ash's shoulders.

"Looking for me? Because I have been Touched?"

The light tan Pokémon nodded. Ash blinked and smiled at the Pokémon. "Well, would you like to travel with us? We are about to head into the mountain. You are definitely welcome."

Smeargle shrugged before pointing at Pikachu and the others. Smeargle then pointed to his belt with a, "Gle smear smear smmma smeargle."

"You want to battle?"

The Pokémon took a moment before nodding firmly, "Smear."

Jumping off the boulder, Smeargle took a battle position in front of Ash. Ash stood up as well, smiling widely. As he did, Smeargle skittered back, dancing a decent distance away.

"Guys, come on back. We have a new companion to catch." Ash called to his Pokémon, who all came to him. He withdrew Nidoran and Pidgeotto. Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

"Butterfree, I choose you."

The Bug Pokémon fluttered out to the center fo the field before bowing slightly to the Smeargle. "Free free free."

With a grin, Ash called out to the first Pokémon he ever caught and evolved. "Butterfree, are you ready?"

/\/\/\/\/\

After an intense battle (Ash knew Butterfree had a lot of status moves, including sleep powder. He maneuvered Butterfree into position, put Smeargle to sleep, and threw a Pokéball), Ash turned around and headed back into the Pokémon Center. His new catch was quickly healed up and life continued.

There were a few incidents with that strangely persistent group from Team Rocket, some dancing Clefairy, and what not on the way to Cereulean City. While there, Brock and Ash learned of Misty's family and Ash caught a couple of Pokémon. And Ash beat Misty cleanly for his second badge.

The group continued south as Ash caught a few more Pokémon, bringing his collection to nine, including the new additions of Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Krabby. The group made it to Vermillion City without much of an issue. Ash beat Surge for his third Badge.

All through this, there was no change to his tattoos and presumably his bond.

Now the group was headed towards Saffron City, seeking Ash's fourth gym badge.

However, the group had stopped for the night and Ash was sitting with notebook on his lap. Yet, for another night, nothing was coming to his pen. Instead of poetry all he could do was look at the blank page. He could not find the right, well, anything and the end of the pen tapped against paper. After a few minutes, Ash sighed.

He placed the pen down into the crease of the notebook. He reached down and pulled two Pokéballs from his belt. Released from the devices were Smeargle and Butterfree.

Misty and Brock were talking quietly on the other side of the fire, neither of them paying too close of attention to Ash. Which the young trainer appreciated. Tonight he wanted to try something different. If he were a bad guy, there would have been a long pause between something and different.

Pikachu sat up as Butterfree floated above and Smeargle stretched. Smiling softly, Ash spoke.

"I want to try something new. I don't know if it will work or what, but I want to take the idea of performance and apply it to Pokémon battles. I think Meloetta wants me to be me and I like the thrill of the gym. So, let's work with that."

At this Smeargle nodded, causing Ash to blink. Still, it was probably just that Smeargle was ready to train and nothing more. If it was something more, it was a problem for a later time.

"Smeargle, for the moment, I am looking for your opinion and an extra set of eyes. Pikachu, I have some ideas for you, but more or less the same tonight. My thought was we start with Butterfree and see what we can do."

The three Pokémon gave a short cheer after he was done, with Butterfree doing a quick backflip loop in the air.

Ash put pen to paper, the three Pokémon shifting to come around and look over his shoulders. "Right, what if we create a combination or three. We may need to teach you a few new moves to make sure the combinations work, but still, you have a lot of awesome moves already. We will make the first combo based on what you know."

Ash started to write as he talked, "So, what I am thinking is to start with a general combo. I think it could make sense to do things specialized, but at least for now, let's just have them be tools to pull out as needed."

Butterfree nodded with a sage "Freeee."

Ash shot his Pokémon a grin, "I think there could be a good combination with PoisonPowder, Mega Drain, and Substitute. We would need to teach you substitute, but this would allow you to slowly wear down an opponent. What do you all think?"

Smeargle nodded, while Butterfree cheerfully flapped his wings. Pikachu seemed to frown for a moment before moving the pages to Butterfree's move list and pointing at a move.

"Confusion? Yeah, I agree Pikachu, that would work great in it as well. A bit of a punch and the chance for a side effect." Ash agreed, adding it to the proposed combo. He paused before writing down two more sets.

"These we would need to grow into. Take-Down, Sleep Powder, Teleport, and Whirlwind. Or Psybeam, Solar Beam, Take-Down, and Hyper Beam?"

At the second, Butterfree started to laugh, a low dark, "FreheheehehFrehehehe."

"I think Butterfree likes it."

Smeargle tapped the word teleport. "Smear? Smeargle smear gle gle smeargle?"

"I was thinking that it could be dangerous for Butterfree to stick around in close quarters. Teleport would let him strike and then get out. It would be difficult to teach, the Pokédex wont be much help."

The normal type nodded before holding up his fingers and flipping them around. "Smear?"

"Teleport first? Oh, I see, come from an interesting angle?"

Smeargle nodded with a satisfied, "Smear."

Ash added it in, but left the Teleport at the end before putting them both in parenthesis. "Optional on each end."

Pikachu tapped the knock out combo. "Pika pi, pikachu pika pika chu."

Ash frowned but then nodded, "This combitions is about taking an opponent down hard and fast, with the idea being overkill is not a thing and if it would end up as inappropriate the moves don't flow together so well and it can be stopped in the middle."

Butterfree fluttered back and forth, "Free? Fre freee freee?"

"I trust you, I just want it to be enough but not too much, if you know what I mean?"

Butterfree nodded.

Ash smiled, "Awesome, so we have some combos. Moves to learn, Take-Down, Teleport, Psybeam, Solar Beam, Hyper Beam. It looks like we have a plan. We will work on command words once we have gotten trained up."

His Pokémon all nodded and they got to work on the easiest of the moves, Take-Down.

/\/\/\/\/\


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching Saffron City was a bit of a mixed bag all around. On one hand, he could challenge for his next Gym Badge and that was exciting. Beyond that, he had confirmed at a Pokémon Center just outside the city that his ribbon had grown. Which supported his idea that any kind of creativity could bring him and this Meloetta closer. He had also had the chance to talk with his Mom about his journey and how things were going in Pallet.

All good things.

On the other hand, Butterfree had fallen in love with a shiny pink Butterfree. It was best for Butterfree to head out and leave with his love. Ash had been devastated but understood. He told Butterfree if he ever wanted to come back, Ash would leave his Pokéball with the Professor. And so his Butterfree and the pink Butterfree had flown off, free of the constraints of the human world.

More than that, Ash was concerned. In the past, both the when he got the music note and the quill, he had been visited by a dream. Yet, there had been no dream and Ash was pretty sure he had the change in tattoo for a couple of days before being able to verify it.

It seemed to suggest that the ribbon connecting across the back was unimportant. A step, a small step, but one of many that needed to be taken. Almost as if it were a hint of the path he needed to complete. Or that perhaps there was more he needed to do. After all, the ribbon was an accessory, a quill and a music note were symbols. Perhaps he needed to earn a new symbol to earn a dream.

It was confusing. Almost as if there needed to be a guidebook to being Touched, but because of various bad actors no book would ever be created.

The small group walked through Saffron. Smeargle lead the way, followed by Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty and Brock trailing behind.

Before they could get to the Saffron City Pokémon Center, a small girl in a wide brimmed white hat and cutesy white floral dress appeared in front of them. Literally, between one step and the next, the girl appeared out of thin air.

"You have been Touched." The girl said, her voice being at once deep and sinister while also being the straight forward cheerfulness of a child.

Ash just nodded, somehow knowing better than to say anything. He did glance over his shoulder, but neither Brock or Misty moved or seemed to register the girl. Ash looked around, Pidgey were stuck in mid-flight. It was as if time had stopped.

"You are seeking the next step. I will help you get there." The girl said.

"Thank you," Ash replied, noticing Smeargle had moved to hold onto his leg and Pikachu's tail was twitching. At least his Pokémon were not frozen too.

She looked up, eyes having been hidden by the hat. Her eyes glowed a rich, bright blue.

Before Ash had a chance to say anything, the street was gone. Replacing it was a shadowy gym floor, Brock and Misty still frozen but up in the stands.

Across the gym, the young girl sat in a young woman's lap, while holding a Pokéball. The woman wore her bangs in a severe cut, dark hair cascading down a red suit top.

"You have been Touched. This battle shall be a one on one battle. Should you win the Marsh Badge will be yours."

Ash frowned, "Wait, how do you know I was Touched? That girl said she could help me take the next step, how can I do that?"

The severe looking woman paused before responding, "I am one of many who commune with Psychic Pokémon. The one who Touched you is a powerful Psychic type Pokémon. I sensed the bond. The rest, the rest will be discovered later."

With that, Brock and Misty were unfrozen, their exclaimations of surprise drawing Ash's attention for moment. Before he could talk to them, the Pokéball in the small child's hand popped open releasing a Kadabra onto the battlefield.

Ash took a deep breath, before replying as he pulled a Pokéball from his belt and releasing a Pokémon. "I choose you Charmander."

/\/\/\/\/\

Ash looked around, this time the dream had taken him to a music hall. There were small balconies with seating around the edges and a number of seating sections on the floor. A horizontal isle broke the main seating area in half, creating six sections. Each chair was upholstered in a red velvet fabric.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at where he was standing. A solid hardwood floor held him up, the main stage. Above he could see the bunting and curtains designed to frame the performance. Behind him a fabric wall with the image of the Kanto foothills hiding the mechanisms and necessaries for the performance.

The room smelled of dust and the air felt stiff, unmoving. The theater felt like a room separated and lost from time itself. Isolated, as if people had not been in decades, if ever.

Turning around in a circle, Ash's eyes eventually rested on a mirror off to the side, hidden slightly off-stage. He walked over to the mirror and turned around. As he turned, his shirt seemed to dissolve. On his back the masks of tragedy and comedy were tattooed on either side of the knot of the connected ribbon. The tail ends of the ribbon climbed towards his neck on either side of his spine.

Ash let his hands travel to his waist, feeling for the cool touch of his Pokéballs and found nothing. Stepping back to the main part of the stage, Ash took a breath ready to call for Pikachu. He paused, there was a figure just past the orchestra pit, sitting in the front row.

As soon as it was noticed, the figure floated upwards, soon coming to stand on air in front of Ash. They were soon eye to eye.

It was clearly a Pokémon. There were two large teal eyes, with white pupils, staring at him. The Pokémon had long green hair cascading beyond its feet and hanging off to the left. Ash was not a musician, but it looked like the hair was like the staff for music, light green all the way down with cross pieces in black and solid notes in the measures.

On the Pokémon's right was a head set like appendage, potentially the source for an ear mounted microphone. It's body was compressed, but clearly graceful. Finally, after what was either seconds or years, the Pokémon spoke in his mind.

' _Hello, Ash Ketchum,my chosen one. You took a bit longer than I expected to reach this particular Stage. Still, you have made great progress. Your journey as the my Touched is just beginning and I expect it will take the rest of your life. For you to advance though, we must meet in the world of life, not these worlds of dreams.'_

Ash nodded, accepting the last statement as true and vowing to deal with the rest at a later time.

' _You were most intuitive seeing your connection to me as based upon your actions and my domains. Kanto is not my favored region, but the needs of the Bond and the demands of destiny direct my actions. I am on my way, we will meet soon.'_

Again, all Ash could do was nod. He physically could not open his mouth to form the words to reply or to deny anything the Pokémon was saying.

' _If we could, I would wait until you reached,"_ Meloetta shook its head, _'No, no, that is unworthy of me and my thoughts on this matter are irrelevant given circumnstances. At this point, the Bond must be finalized soon. Go to Celadon City. It should take you about a week walking. I will be there and when we meet, we shall complete the Bond.'_

Ash bowed, "As you command, Meloetta."

The creative Pokémon shook its head, _'None of that. I do not require subservience or worship. I only require that you demonstrate your creativity to the world. In your own way. Show the people the true meaning of the arts. We inhabit a world of conflict, some areas more than others and through art we can find peace and understanding. I reached out ot you because I believe together, we can show the world a better way. In this we are partners. Now the reason I ask you to come meet me in Celadon is the Bond I have with you is based on the art we create together. As such, we need to meet physically to finalize the bond.'_

"I don't understand, I have written several haikus, but I am a trainer. My Pokémon fight in the Gyms and everything I do is for that purpose. What art do I create?"

' _There is much you have yet to learn and experience, young one. There is grace and creativity in battle. There are other was to compete than brute force, but that is all I can say at the moment. In completing the Bond, I can only set the challenge, it is up to you to overcome that challenge. The last piece of advice I have is that the art we create is unique to you. I have Touched others before and each time the art we created was different. You and I will create art.'_

Ash let out a sigh of relief, his muscles visibly relaxing. "That sounds wonderful, I look forward to it."

' _Good, now wake up and remember, what is life if not a stage?'_

/\/\/\/\/\

Ash's eyes snapped open and he jerked up. He smiled, even as Pikachu gave him a dirty look. He stood up and stretched, catching the sight of himself in the mirror. He pulled off his shirt and frowned. The ribbon was longer than it was in the dream. Everything else was the same though. Except the ribbon was starting to change colors, into a brown as it came over his shoulders.

Running a hand through his wild, sleep tousled hair, Ash walked over to the private phone in his room at the Pokémon Center.

He selected a specific option and then dialed two numbers. A moment later, the screen was filled, with his mother on one side and Professor Oak on the other.

"I just woke up from one of those dreams and I wanted to let you know before I forget any of it. I spoke with Meloetta."

/\/\/\/\/\

Ash looked sadly at his badge case, the three gym badges he had earned taunting him with the loss of his fourth. Sabrina had easily defeated him and at the moment, he was not planning on taking the advice of his traveling companions or the strange man. It was not time to go to Lavender Town to hunt down a Ghost Pokémon.

Instead, he was leading his companions towards Celadon City. He was choosing to meet Meloetta. There was no compulsion, no drive, just the sense way back in his mind that this was the right thing to do.

So he, along with Pikachu on his shoulder and Smeargle trotting next to him, lead Brock and Misty towards Celadon.

As they walked, Ash tucked away his badges and pulled out his notebook, not noticing the exchange of glances between his two human companions. Neither had yet asked him about his fascination with writing in and reviewing his notes in the notebook.

However, he could feel their gaze every once in a while. His skin would prickle and hair would stand on end. They never really looked over his shoulder, unlike Pikachu and his other Pokémon, but he could sort of sense their unease.

To be honest, he could understand their confusion. If you asked his teachers, he wasn't much of a student. He was rash, energetic, and confident. None of which readily translated to intense study and research. And yet, as they walked, there he was. Trying to get the right words on paper. Not any words, but he wanted the best words to say to Meloetta when they officially met.

He took a deep breath and started to write, words coming from his pen faster then he thought they would for something as important as an introductory speech. There were a couple of errors of course, but surprisingly few. After a few moments, Ash focused on the page and his eyes seemed to twinkle, while Pikachu and Smeargle patted him in approval.

 _In the longest night_

 _The shadows creep and slither_

 _In the brightest day_

 _The shadows stretch long and grow_

 _My shadow travels time and space_

It was an interesting idea, focused loosely on his dreams featuring Meloetta and its voice. That Pokémon and his own curiosity combined could lead him to travel endlessly, searching for the next thing to hold his attention, the next battle, the next challenge.

He looked up and saw the path before him and smiled. There was something new over the horizon and it was callign to him. A quick glance over his shoulder, past Pikachu and he saw the two gym leaders talking quietly. With a shout, he called to them before taking off in a jog.

They were closer to Celadon every minute and he could not wait.

/\/\/\/\/\

Celadon City was massive, you could tell that from the hills outside of town. It stretched for miles in each direction, light shinning off the windows fo the towering buildings. In the center, there were a couple of buildings with banners on them, fluttering in the wind. Using Brock's binoculars, they could make out the banners as advertisements.

Ash tried to find a place for him to meet Meloetta when a voice spoke up.

' _What are you looking for?'_

"It seems like Meloetta would be most comfortable in an art venue, so I was looking to see if there was anywhere that it would make sense for us to meet."

' _Many have become famous on the strength of their art depicting landscapes and cityscapes.'_

"Really," Ash turned around and saw the floating form of Meloetta. He blinked and continued to turn slightly, seeing Brock and Misty pointing at the Legendary Pokémon in shock and trying to talk.

Meloetta floated down with Ash's movement, as the boy used the turn to sit down on the grass. Ash tried to wrap his mind around the idea that this Pokémon that he had waited so long to meet was finally here. Smeargle patted his shoulder while Pikachu climbed to the top of his head.

' _It is good to see you again Smeargle. Thank you for watching over my Touched, my Chosen one.'_

Smeargle nodded, with a serious, "Smear smeargle, smeargle gle smear."

' _I look forward to spending more time with you than, Smeargle. And you Pikachu, I see your noble and honorable intent. You will do well in protecting your Trainer, he is blessed to have you by his side.'_

"Piii Pika pi pikachu pi chu pikachu."

' _To a degree all fo the Pokémon classified by academics fo the human world as Legendary or Mythical can communicate with humans. I should be able to teach you, in time. After all, it is a power of Aura and Aura is a gift of Arceus to the world.'_

Ash gulped and finally spoke again, "I am glad to meet you, Meloetta."

' _As I am glad to meet you. The bond is almost complete. However, we must make an affirmative step to complete it.'_

"That was the challenge you mentioned." Ash agreed.

' _Yes, and remember it is an art you alone are able to create. I have been watching you and while your poetry is passible, that is not what will finalize the bond. I am no fighter, unlike you. What can we do together that will be a unique piece of art?'_

Ash was smiling as Meloetta spoke. "You know, I have been puzzling over this since the dream in Saffron. Actually, the hint for me was Smeargle, Sketch, and my Pokédex."

He paused, frowning, "So, I understand many Legendary Pokémon had a move unique to them, something that represents them fully. Yours is Relic Song, right?"

' _Yes, and I am impressed you discovered that.'_

Ash smiled, "Well, I have know who you would be for a while. I may not be the best studier, I do know how to do it. Anyway, a few days ago, I caught a Jigglypuff. This Jigglypuff loves to Sing. Smeargle mentioned having Sketched Perish Song the day after. I am not really sure when she got a chance to Sketch it, but that is a different question."

Smeargle shrugged, "Smear, smeargle."

"My thought is that there are three song based attacks and if each of you uses an attack at the same time, the combined music could be really cool." Ash finished as he pulled a Pokéball from his belt.

Meloetta nodded, a smile on its face. _'You are correct, this is something that is unique to you. Let us try and see if the Bond is completed.'_

Ash smiled, releasing Jigglypuff. He pointed to Smeargle who started to sing Perish Song. While it was directed away, it was still a haunting tune. It was a tune of regret, despair, and the pain of loss. The tune seemed conflicted within itself, even as the lack of lyrics meant all that was truly heard were notes rising and falling from one to the next.

Jigglypuff came in next, her song of rest and respect. The tune was soft and flowing, a lullaby comforting you to close your eyes. Smooth and soft.

The two songs intertwined, shifting the haunting melody to one of healing. A song of the comfort of standing up to pain and dealing with it.

Meloetta came in last. Meloetta's Relic Song was old, older than one could imagine. However, the beat was driving, strong, almost as if the idea of a mountain snarling against time had been put into the beat. The song had the sense of moulding of building, of the glories long lost and yet to come.

Together, the three songs melded. Together, it was a story of remembrances of the honors of the past, the loss of those glories, and the desire to find new honors and glories.

As they sang, Ash sat up straight, adjusting his posture. He rolled his shoulders back into alignment with his body, this was working.

By the end, none of the humans had kept a dry eye and all were smiling.

From where she sat, Misty muttered, "That was one of the most, if not the most, beautiful pieces of music I have ever heard."

Brock nodded as Ash hugged Smeargle and Jigglypuff.

There was a flash and a Pokéball appeared in front of Ash. The ball had the standard white bottom, but the top was not red. Instead, it was pink, with a rosy pink heart above the button.

' _Ash, we have a long journey ahead of us and many trials to face. I am happy to travel near you, or should you wish it, you may capture me with this Love Ball.'_

The young boy took the ball and quickly put it in his backpack. "You are amazing Meloetta. I would love to capture you. But if I do, it would register at least with the regional Professor, if not at other locations. If someone found out, you would be targeted by poachers and criminals. For now, I think it best if we travel as friends and not with you registered."

' _Well reasoned, young one. Very well, for now I will shift into invisibility should it become necessary. Now, I would like to confirm the Bond is complete. I sense it is, but I want certainty. Please remove your shirt.'_

Ash stood up, he pulled off his jacket with ease. He placed his hat on Pikachu's head as the electric type jumped away. With a deep breath, Ash pulled his shirt off and he looked to his chest.

There, in the middle right over his rib cage was the ribbon. The tails pointed away from each other towards his hips, but held there was a bronze ring.

' _What is life if not a stage?'_

Ash answered, "Life is the opportunity for honor and glory. We are humble performers playing our roles, seeking our destinies and the rewards of them."

' _An interesting answer and one I see you ready to live. Prove it to me.'_

Ash nodded, "Every day."

' _Now, I want you to notice something.'_ Meloetta touched one of the tails. _'I told you once that many have chosen you.'_

"I remember that." Ash agreed.

Meloetta nodded, _'The openness of the Ribbon means another with a claim has not given up yet. We may have to deal with that in the future. But for now, it is simple, enjoy your life and be creative.'_

Ash nodded, reaching down and grabbing his shirt. He looked over at Celedon City for a moment before turning around. He pulled his clothes back on and adjusted his hat. Pikachu leapt up to one of his shoulders and Meloetta sat on the other. Jigglypuff was returned and Smeargle nodded as Ash started to lead the way back towards Saffron City.

"Ash, where are you going?" Brock asked.

"Lavender Town. I have a rematch with Sabrina that I need to prepare for."

Misty pointed at Celedon, "There is a Gym right over there."

"I know. This way feels right."

The two Gym Leaders sighed and started to follow their companion. After a while, Misty spoke up, "So, Touched? What is that all about?"


End file.
